


Take it Like a Man

by uhyeahwtf (orphan_account)



Category: Legally Blonde - All Media Types, Legally Blonde - Hach/O'Keefe/Benjamin
Genre: (kinda), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation Kink (mentioned), Deal With It, Emmett Forrest is a sub, F/M, Femdom, NSFW, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Strap-On, These Two Deserve the World, well plot about porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23046331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/uhyeahwtf
Summary: Elle has a...gift for Emmett.He doesn’t quite accept it. At least, not yet.
Relationships: Emmett Forrest/Elle Woods
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Take it Like a Man

“No way.”  
Emmett gawked down at the sleek black box he’d just opened, a gift from Elle, and a special one at that. Maybe seven inches long and bright, glimmering, hot pink, was the dildo which laid in the box, matched with a bedazzled harness. The model was impeccably realistic (aside from its color), with a flared head that resembled his own cock quite remarkably. He shook his head.   
“Elle, no way.”  
Of course, Elle was a touch disheartened, as she had gone out of her way to purchase the perfect strap-on to fit her aesthetic, but she smiled at her fiancée anyways. “I get it, Em, I get it. Can we keep it though? In case you reconsider?” Emmett thought for a moment, deciding ultimately that shoving it underneath their bed wouldn’t do any harm.   
Weeks passed, and Elle neglected to bring it up. She didn’t want to push it, or make him uncomfortable at all. After all, not every guy would be into pegging. Warner wasn’t. Elle allowed herself the fantasy of bending her sweet submissive Emmett over their bed and rendering him senseless, but for the time being, she was satisfied with riding him, with a delicate hand placed on his throat.   
Emmett was surprised that he found himself thinking about the toy. A few times he’d considered retrieving the box from beneath his bed and inspecting the artificial cock more closely, but he always decided that Elle might bring it up first.   
Well, she never did, so Emmett took it upon himself to reopen the box.   
Upon returning home from a hair appointment with Paulette, Elle was awestruck to see Emmett in the bedroom, curiously turning the detached dildo over in his hands. He shot his fiancée an embarrassed smile, “Hey Elle,” and waited for her to pick her proverbial jaw off the floor. Following Elle’s surprise came a wave of joy. “Is somebody’s sweet boy ready to try something new?” She asked gently, her songbird voice settling into the lowest timbre it could manage, reserved for the bedroom. Emmett felt a cold shiver run down his back when he nodded.   
Elle took the lead with haste, putting aside the toy for a moment and pushing her hands on Emmett’s chest. He let himself fall back into the bed, and Elle straddled him with ease. Clothes were peeled away until Elle was in nothing more than her bra and skirt, while Emmett was clothed singularly in his boxers.   
This is where Elle took a pause. “Okay, so I’m going to get you all stretched out and ready with my fingers, first,” she said, before actually glancing at her nails. “Wait, just a second,” Elle mumbled as she expertly snapped off her faux fingernails, moving towards the bathroom to dispose of them. Emmett said, “Wait, hey,” out of guilt, knowing how much Elle liked the shade she’d picked out for them. “Em, don’t worry. One of them got chipped today, anyways,” Elle insisted from the bathroom, washing her hands to be safe after removing all of the nails. “Just lay back like a good boy and wait for me, mmmkay?”   
Emmett obeyed, like a good boy. Elle returned to him, producing a lube bottle from the bedside table, scanning its label for the indication that it would be safe for internal use, catching a proud ‘Multi-useful!’ proclamation beneath the title. “Okay,” Elle whispered to pump herself up, pulling Emmett’s boxers away and nudging his thighs further apart. He couldn’t help but blush as she ran a cold finger up his length, a curious test on his half-hard cock. She got down to business when her finger fell farther between his legs. After applying a generous amount of lubricant, she prodded his entrance ever so lightly, keeping an eye on his face.   
Emmett didn’t expect to flinch, but he did, when the sensitive ring of muscles was poked. “How’s that?” Elle asked, her finger circling his hole, observing Emmett’s dick as it swelled with arousal. “Good,” he sputtered. “Relax a little, honey. Breathe,” She reminded him gently, using her free hand to rub his hip. When he did, Elle’s finger made its way farther into his entrance, and she relished in the sweet gasp of her lover.   
Elle went slowly, adding a second finger when it seemed he was ready, and a third farther along the line. Emmett eventually cried out when she curled her fingers and found his prostate, experiencing a new hot pleasure rising in his gut when he did. “Ohhhfuck, Elle,” he groaned. “I think I could cum if you do that again,” he warned her, head craned back. She removed her fingers slowly and leaned over to kiss him, smiling. “Such a good boy. You know, I’d love to see you cum so fast. Maybe make you cum twice, three times,” Elle admitted to a red-faced Emmett. “But maybe that’s for another day.” He couldn’t lie; they didn’t seem like awful ideas. But she was right, not now. For now, Elle removed her skirt and panties, taking the harness from the sleek box and affixing it to her waist, Emmett watching with lidded eyes.   
Elle attached the fake cock to her harness, slicking it as fast as she could, before reconsidering how Emmett should be placed. “Help me decide, baby,” she cooed, “Should I have you on your back? Over the bed?” Emmett was already comfortable on his back, so he asked, “Is this okay?” Elle smiled. “Of course. Now, if you need me to stop, you know your safeword.” And suddenly Emmett was groaning, as Elle pushed the head of the strap-on gently into his entrance. Being fingered was an explosion of new pleasure, but as more and more of the bright pink dildo was eased into him, Emmett realized that this was euphoria.   
The twisting in his gut expanded like the collapse of a fucking supernova.   
Elle contained multitudes, even as she reserved some dominance. “Do you need more lube?” and “Is it too fast?” she whispered between bouts of, “There’s a good boy, taking this cock so well,” and other explicit compliments. Emmett could last a considerable amount of time under more usual circumstances, but oh, this was no usual circumstance. Within five minutes of Elle pounding into him with all her might, he gasped, “Oh, god, Elle, I’m gonna cum,” to which Elle deliciously said, “What does a good boy say?” His mind scrambled to put words out. “Please ma’am, please mistress, please Elle,” Emmett cried out. “Just please would have been good enough, but that’s alright. Go ahead and cum for me,”  
When his orgasm hit, Emmett was almost certain he had died, and has reached the peak of his life, forever and ever. But then he found himself opening his eyes, looking up at a pleased but concerned Elle. “You alright there, Em? I think you might’ve passed out for a second.” Her hand ran through his hair gently, the only feeling in the world that could keep him from floating away. “I’m fine,” he said, surprised at how weak his voice was. “That was amazing, Elle. Probably couldn’t do it every week, but wow.” Elle giggled at him, already pulling the harness off and taking the dildo into the bathroom to wash later. “You look too sleepy to eat me out,” she decided upon reentering the bedroom. “Let’s go to sleep and you can repay me in the morning.” Emmett grinned, and it was the last thing Elle saw before flipping off the lights and getting into bed, settling down with the man she was ready to spend the rest of her life with.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make my day! :)


End file.
